Stress
by rhapsodybree
Summary: How Kate relieves the stress post-case. Fluffy Castle/Beckett. Chapter 2 now added with Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****************

Kate Beckett had always had a post-case stress-reliever regime.

It involved a hot cocoa, a hot shower and lame tv reruns - it didn't matter which show - just so long that she didn't need to think and she could just sit back and enjoy.

Sliding her key into the lock, she entered the hallway of her home, keen on wiping from her existence any reminder of the case she'd just closed.

Inhaling the smell of cooking from the kitchen, Kate dropped her coat and bag in the front room.

Rising, she's greeted with a sight she's be waiting for all day: heading toward her was Rick Castle with a glass of red wine and their sound asleep child on his shoulder.

Transferring both to her waiting arms, Rick backed away to return to the kitchen.

Sure, the red wine wasn't her hot cocoa, the warm sleeping child resting on her chest wasn't a hot shower, and Rick Castle's conversation wasn't quite television re-runs, but she found the stress quickly leaving her body as she lounged back on her dining chair, dinner eaten, her wine glass almost empty as she turns her tired eyes to the person who had somehow weaved himself into her life and become such a vital part of it.

Talking in low tones, they discussed their day and other mundane things to pass the time in the still house.

Nodding her head at Rick's unanswered question for a glass fill-up, Kate drops her head to kiss her son's hair, breathing in his baby smell, stress now gone.

This was her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

***********

This is a follow up chapter to my oneshot, as it didn't feel right without Alexis in the story.

Enjoy!

***********

Slipping her key into the door, Alexis tries her hardest to be quiet, not wanting to wake up the occupants most likely sleeping inside.

Stepping into the hall, she's surprised to find lights on.

Stepping into the dining room she grins. Kate's fallen asleep, head at on odd angle as she holds her baby brother in her arms.

'Lex?'

'Hey Dad,' she responded, moving toward the kitchen, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

'How was study group or whatever it is you kids do these days?'

'Good.'

'That's all I'm going to get out of you? Good?'

Grinning, she nodded her head, before diverting the topic.

'Kate's rubbed off on you eh? Doing the dishes my dear father?'

'Well, my dear daughter, it appears that all the women in my life have been conspiring and want to see me fully house trained!'

Snorting, Alexis picked up a tea towel and commences drying up.

'That'll be the day.'

'Hey!' he interjects, feigning mock hurt. 'Don't I get brownie points for trying?'

'Oh yeah. What's in it for you?'

'Can't I just do anything nice for once?'

Alexis just gave him a look.

'Right, munchikin. Your evil stepmother out there has just about the same amount of faith in me as you do!'

'And so you're hoping to get into her good books by doing the dishes?' she laughed. 'Nice try!'

'Oi you. Show some respect for your elders!' he laughed, flicking soap suds in her direction.

Alexis squealed, trying to avoid getting wet as she twisted her tea towel and flicked it at him in response.

A chase around the kitchen ends when Kate makes her arrival known.

'What on earth is going on here?'

Rick looks up with a grin from where he's got his daughter firmly caught in his arms. 'Well my dear, it appears that we have a late arrival home! Now for some punishment!'

As her father commences tickling her, Alexis tries to get words out.

'Dad ... Oi Dad. I was home in plenty of time. I was early technically!' she gasped, finally escaping.

Grabbing her bag from the floor, she walks backward out of the door, carefully watching for any sudden movements from her father.

Seeing the coast is clear, she quickly picks up a discarded sponge and throws it at her father's unsuspecting back as she dashes off with a quick 'Good night!'

Kate giggles at the sight of the famous Rick Castle with soap suds running down his cheek.

'Nice look you've got there. Quite a statement you're making!'

Smirking at her, he steps forward, threatening to hug her and make her wet too.

Stepping backwards carefully, she points to the bundle in her arms.

'You're using our child as a sheild?! That's low Katie.'

Grinning she pecks him on the lips. 'Don't call me Katie. I'll put him to bed. Don't be long.'

Swatting her backside as she leaves the kitchen, he grins as he turns back to the dishes.

This is his life.


End file.
